Communications (e.g., telecommunications) cables can be stored on, delivered on, and deployed by spools. A communications cable is typically wound on the spool at a factory that produced the cable. Upon delivery to an installation site, the cable can be unwound from the spool and deployed. For example, a connectorized end of the cable can be routed and coupled to a cabinet, distribution hub, or other network location or to a piece of communications equipment. An opposite end of the cable can be terminated at one or more ports on the spool. The spool can be disposed within a cabinet, rack, or other enclosure. Improvements are desired.